Devil May Care
by MazokuTenshi
Summary: AU. Urahara Kisuke and Kurotsuchi Mayuri are scientists assigned on a special mission. They face danger in the form of a notorious mob, and so, they are each assigned with a personal guardian... and Mayuri gets more than he bargained for. Yaoi/het.
1. Introductions

Eh, I should be finishing my other works, but… this idea just came to me… I'm not an avid fan of AU, but I still like it… Oh, and of course, other characters will be shown here as well… this might either be an UraharaMayuri or a KenMayu/UraharaYoruichi… tell me which one you'd prefer. XD

It has been a long hard day of working in the lab and Urahara was glad that it was over. Cleaning up his desk from the stacks of finished reports and designs, he shifted his gaze to a lone figure still working on a computer and sighed. Locking his files inside a cabinet, he reached for his coat and bag and headed towards his companion. He stopped a few feet from the man and stared, his subordinate sat still, still typing leisurely on the keypad, obviously too interested in whatever he was working on to care that he was being watched. Urahara scratched his head, not knowing if he should disturb the younger man who was so eager to learn that he would stay in late. Making up his mind that he should tell his assistant that it was time to go, he reached forward and tapped his shoulder.

"Mayu-chan, it's time to go."

Golden eyes slowly shifted its gaze from the monitor and looked at him, the orbs reflecting light from the desktop, giving it an eerie, animal like glow. And as if not hearing what was said to him, gazed back into the monitor and continued typing. Thinking that he would be ignored, Urahara shook his head, his blond tresses waving side to side. He was quite proud of his little assistant, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and was happy to be working with a young mind with so much potential. He smiled to himself. He was really happy to be working with someone who can keep up with his intelligence, even if that someone was as stubborn as a donkey. Not to mention, he was really good looking too-

"I'm done. Let's go."

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked back at Mayuri, watching silently as the light in front of his younger friend dim and then slowly fade to black. He chuckled and messed up the shorter man's hair, laughing when he felt a hand smack it. "Awww, Mayu-chan, I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up, and don't touch my hair." Mayuri growled, his thin hands coming to his oddly colored blue hair and fixing it a bit. Standing up gracefully, he took off his lab coat and placed it on his chair; he then grabbed his jacket and placed it on. "Eh, is she here?" Securing a small shoulder bag to make sure that none of the contents would spill out, he glanced at his superior.

"Ah, she's waiting outside. Shall we?" Placing his hand on Mayuri's shoulder, he guided him out of the darkened room, opening the door and closing the single light that was turned on.

"U…Urahara."

"Hmmmm?"

"Nothing."

The blond gazed at the younger lad, his eyes softening when he hears the small yet audible hint of fear. "Alright, Mayu-chan."

It had been a month now, he recalls, since he was assigned to an operation that would help in brining an old, yet fearsome mob to justice. The 'de la Rosa', a group of young and rich gentlemen that held political power, had been tied to different murder cases during the past 10 years, continuing even now; yet, no one has been able to rightfully prove that they were the ones responsible. No one, not even the greatest detectives has been successful in stopping the elusive gang. And so, after a decade of absolute panic, they have decided to ask help from the famous scientist, Urahara Kiskue. He grudgingly accepted the offer. Looking at Mayuri again as they passed the different hallways, he felt that he did the right thing. He wanted to protect those who were with him. Those he cared about. Opening the back door of the building, he smiled as he saw a small car sitting right in front of them, its black shiny color blending perfectly with the shadows.

"Hello, Yoruichi-san."

"Eh, it's late, you dumbasses." The woman smiles back, she moves from her position of sitting on the car and gives both of them a smirk. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She laughs, her silky voice filling their ears.

Yoruichi Shihōin, the famed President of the ever successful Shihōin Company, was also the president of a secret organization which was hidden under the company's shadow, the Onmitsukidō. The stealthy group of assassins and bodyguards, those who protected the city in the darkness, just under their noses, was a powerful set that only a few know. Urahara motioned Mayuri to the back seat as he follows suit. He felt safe around her; she was a powerful woman, trained in every fighting style known to man. He was an experienced fighter as well, that he knew, he trained with her as a best friend before, but the overwhelming strength of the mob was too much for him alone, and so he asked for her assistance, just in case they found out.

Yoruichi walks to the other side of the car and slowly gets in the driver's seat, her leather clothes squeaking against the rubber seats. She looks back at the duo sitting behind her and flashes her teeth, her golden eyes-Urahara is amazed that the two people he loves have the same eye color- twinkling, as she gives them a salute and starts the car. The three of them sat in a comfortable silence, unbeknownst of the danger facing their ride home.

"So… are there any updates on the case, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asks, breaking the silence.

"Ah, no. If they were the ones who killed the family, they were very thorough about it. We didn't find anything that would lead to them."

"…"

Mayuri sat still, his hands tightly holding his pants, he should say something. During the late hours he spent into his first case, he was the only one to find something useful. Glancing up worriedly from the tense conversation, he stopped himself from saying anything. It didn't seem like the right time, he thought.

"Kisuke." She says, her voice filled with seriousness.

"I know."

"We're being followed."

Mayuri's eyes become wide after hearing that statement. Short, simple, yet full of dread; it only had two outcomes, either they will make it, or they won't. He shifts his gaze into the rear view mirror, squinting a little bit from the dark; he is surprised to find that she was in fact correct. Just behind them, although in a far distance, was a black limo, its windows tinted. He bit his lip. How should he react? What would happen? Fear gripped him, his body froze and he felt sweaty.

"Don't worry, Mayu-chan. All we have to do is to play with them for a while, right, Yoruichi-san?" he reassuringly smiles at Mayuri, his hand resting on the blue haired assistant's knee. Mayuri nods, feeling better than before, but still doubting nonetheless. He looks down and closes his eyes. He didn't believe in any supernatural beings, but he prayed, desperately, that this will turn out alright.

"I suggest you put your seatbelts on, it's going to be on helluva ride!" the woman shouts, her hand gripping the steering wheel as she looks back. Quickly moving the shift gear, she steps on the gas. The limousine follows, honking to any other cars that threatened to cut in front of it. Mayuri fumbles with the seatbelt and decides to just hold on, Urahara sense this and puts his arm over Mayuri's shoulder, pulling him closer. And as if it could not get any worse, he laughs, and she laughs as well. His blue eyebrows furrow a little bit, should they be laughing at a time like this? He'll have to get mad at them later, for now, he will just have to deal with clinging to the laughing bastard for starters.

And as soon as the car sped up, it stopped in such an instant that he almost fell forward if it wasn't for the arms enveloping him.

A chuckle reaches his ears and he opens his eyes. "Amateurs, they can't even spy on us properly. Well, we're here." Yoruichi says in a proud tone, her hand fixing her violet hair.

"Let's go, Mayu-chan."

He gapes; it looks like, according to Mayuri's quick deductions that they were in fact in a cave. Getting out of the car shakily while hugging his bag, he looks around and asks. "W…Where?" He was silently happy that their first encounter with the mob turned out alright, but still weary on what they were going to do next, not to mention the place reminded him of a certain superhero hideout.

"It's a secret." Urahara replies.

"Our things, my bed…"

"They're all safely transported into this building."

"The others…"

"Are all here as well."

"Welcome back, Yoruichi-sama." A woman's voice stops their small conversation. Mayuri looks up from his position outside the car and looks up, a small petite woman stood in front of them, her mouth formed into a thin line as she stares back. She was small, Mayuri muses, probably just a few inches shorter than him. Focusing his gaze on her hair, he notices that she had short hair, except for the two long braids that were covered with cloth. Her lips twitch into a smile, and Mayuri realizes he was staring; he averts his gaze and flushes. "Ah, Yoruichi-sama, these two are the ones you are guarding?"

"Yeah, Soifon. And stop calling me –sama. I'm Yoruichi." The taller woman pats her in the back, her smile getting wider.

"A…ah, Yoruichi…"

"That's better. Now, where are the others?"

"They're all in their respective rooms, Yoruichi-sa…ma…"

"That's better, Soifon. Urahara, Mayu-chan, meet Soifon. She's the vice president of the Company."Soifon waves at the two, laughing to herself when Mayuri's eye twitches with the formality.

"Hn… what do you mean by 'guarding'?" Mayuri asks, stepping forward a little.

"Oh no, you got that all wrong, deary. I'm going to guard Kisuke, you get another bodyguard." Yoruichi replies.

"B…bodyguard?"

"Hai. You can come out now."

All eyes, land on a huge couch that rested in the middle of the cave-lobby- whatever. Before Mayuri can say anything that would involve cursing and shouting, a man with long dark hair stood up. Although he can only see his back, Mayuri knew that he was muscular, even through the thick jacket that he sported. Slowly turning his head, he gave a feral grin and took of his shades. Putting down the bottle of Sake he held in his hand, he stalked towards the group, his boots clanking on the cave floor and stops, just a few feet from Mayuri, and says with his amazingly low and rough voice,

"Yo. Name's Zaraki Kenpachi, I'll be guarding you and some other crap like that."

Ooooohhhhhh. I wonder what's gonna happen here. If you have any questions on who the family, mob members and the 'others' are, then you'll have to tune in to this fic! Or wait for the next chaps… So far, characters are Urahara, Mayuri, Yoruichi, Soifon and Kenpachi… who should add next? (Oh, and, de la Rosa means 'of the rose') You'll find out later why…

­


	2. White Lies

Chapter 2 : White Lies.

"Yo. Name's Zaraki Kenpachi, I'll be guarding you and some other crap like that."

About a minute passed when the man stated his name, and silence covered the room in a think mist, lasting over for a few minutes. The people stared at each other, everyone thinking that it was too awkward to say anything. Yoruichi almost broke the silence by laughing out loud but was silenced by a nudge on her side. She reacts by giving Soifon an all too knowing smile. They look at each other for a few more seconds before they, in perfect sync, slowly turned their heads and gave Urahara a smile. The scientist, as if caught red-handed doing something naughty, glanced around the room and let his eyes settle on his subordinate, who was still gaping in shock with his mouth open. He decided to break the silence for everybody's sake.

"Uh… well… ummm… nice to meet you, Zara-" Urahara shakily laughs, attempting to break the silence, until he was cut short by his companion.

"You. You are my… bodyguard?" Mayuri sputters out, his thin index finger pointing at the man in front of him, Zaraki simply chuckles.

"Isn't that what I said? Ya' retarded or something?" Kenpachi replies with a monotonous voice, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

The blond cringes. It was never a good idea to taunt someone as hot headed as his Mayu-chan, once, he remembers, he got punched by the boy right in his left eye for being _too irritating_. His left hand unconsciously touches a small, but still visible black spot right in the corner of his eye. His hand twitches, the punch was given to him almost two weeks ago, for someone his size, Urahara thinks, he punches _hard_.

"M…me? How dare you spout some unsightly things about me! I am the Vice President of the Bureau of…"

"Eh, why'd ya stop? This was getting funny."

"W…what's that?"

"What's what?"

"T…that."

Yoruichi wonders what his golden eyes were staring at, trying to see where he was looking, she makes out what it is and laughs again out of nowhere. Soifon, who was taken aback at first, realize why and smiled. The brutish man as if reading their minds, joins the jovial woman in laughing; his own laugh which sounds more of a barking noise. Mayuri frowned, his soft features turning hard in that instant. His eyes still focused on an object hanging of the man's back. It might be an armor or maybe a bag, he thinks, but quickly tosses them out as he tells himself that no, there is no way that a brute like him would ever have an accessory that is _pink_.

Urahara takes a step away from Mayuri, feeling his dark aura getting darker by the minute. And so, they spent another few minutes like that. The two women sharing a secret laugh together, the huge man laughing with them with his sharp teeth showing, while the two scientists stood in utter confusion, and if someone thought that this was weird, they have not seen what happens next. Amber eyes stared solidly at the pink object, attempting to burn a hole through it with his gaze. A twitch. Mayuri blinked and ignored the laughter; he kept staring just to make sure that it did not move. _No! Absolutely, how can an object… move? _He continues to stare, unaware of the pairs of eyes on him.

"Hello!"

Mayuri takes a few steps back in shock, the laughter around him getting louder and louder. But he does not notice anything because he was to busy staring at the object… no, _girl _hanging of the man's back. The girl smiles, her dark brown eyes twinkling, her cheeks pink, as well as her hair, and he does nothing but stare back.

"This, Mayuri, is Zaraki's partner, Kusajishi Yachiru." Yoruichi manages to say in-between of her laughter.

"A little girl… is my bodyguard? Are you mad woman!"

"You're funny, Ken-chan, he's our new playmate?" The girl, Yachiru, asked Kenpachi and Mayuri wondered how she can keep herself dangling on his shoulder.

"Yeah, go and play with him."

"Okay!"

And in a flash, a pink haired girl managed to drape herself on top of his blue hair, messing it even more.

"Get off!" Mayuri cries as he tries to catch her. Yachiru giggles and kicks his head with her sneakers, which infuriates him further. She proceeds to jump on his head, each landing booming the room.

Yoruichi walks up to Urahara and Kenpachi with Soifon following and says something that brings the somewhat easy mood into a more serious one. "Shall we go then? We have an early meeting tomorrow and I don't want you two to be late. Got it?" She says.

"Come on, Yachiru, it's late."

"Hai, Ken-chan! I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Ao-chan?"Yachiru smiles and pats Mayuri's now aching head and jumps to Zaraki's shoulder, both of them disappearing into a nearby elevator.

"I didn't know children are allowed here, Yoruichi-san." Urahara helps Mayuri up from his kneeling position on the floor, and glances at Yoruichi.

"Soifon, take Mayu-chan here to his room."

"Hai, Yoruichi-sa… well, let's go, Kurotsuchi-san?" the shorter woman bows to the both of them and walks to another elevator with Mayuri following in suit, his arms crossed and carrying his things.

A sigh escapes her lips. "Urahara, times are getting rough here, we need every body we can. Besides, Zaraki is a formidable addition, we needed him but he won't come unless Yachiru goes as well." She smiles, but Urahara knows that she was not feeling the same way. They both walk towards an elevator, one that Zaraki used earlier and waits for it.

"You do know that it is dangerous for a girl like her to be in a organization such as this."

"Hai, she's qualified enough, besides, Zaraki will never do anything that might endanger her."

"Ah, that's good to hear. Have you contacted the Gotei Law Enforcement Corps?" The elevator dings, and Urahara lets her inside first before stepping in himself.

"Hai, they were the ones who contacted us about the recent, how should I say it, disturbances."

"Disturbances?"

"Hai. A group of people were found dead only a few blocks away from your building only five weeks ago."

"Ah, the reason we were hired, I suppose?"

"Correct." Yoruichi replies and steps out of the elevator as the door opens.

"I heard that you have two recruits that were members of de la Rosa."

"You will meet them tomorrow."

"Alright. You haven't had any contact recently, then?" he follows.

"No. It seems that the mob knew about your mission, Kisuke, the one that the corps decided to keep off the records."

"Are you saying that…"

"Exactly."

The two stop in front of a door in a hallway, they turn to each other and Yoruichi leans in to give him a hug. He holds her in his arms and smiles softly, his hand rubbing her shoulder. She tiptoes a little bit and whispers something in his ear, he smile becomes wider and he lets go of her. They comfortably stand beside each other for a few moments before Yoruichi decided to lighten up the mood. "Don't worry; we'll win this, Kisuke." She smiles and stretches her arms to the side, her leather jacket rising up and showing her stomach. Urahara could care less and laughs, he knows that she knows that some one will _eventually_ die; he just _hoped_ it was not on their side.

"Ah, good night, Yoruichi."

"Good night to you as well. Remember, we're going to have a briefing tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Ah… hai, oh and Yoruichi?"

"What is it?"

"We'll definitely win this without casualties." He whispers as he enters his room, facing her before closing the door.

"No, Kisuke, we won't." She turns away from the closed door and walks back to her own room, her chest tingled, she _knew_ he was lying, his whisper forced out of his mouth to make her feel better. Silently walking along the maze of a hallway, she stops in front of her room and glances back to the path she just took. She smiles,

_No, Kisuke, we won't. But I know you won't die. _

_I won't let you._

Well… there's so many possible pairings… this might be a UraMayu or a UraYo… Hmmmm… well, only Yachiru was introduced here, but I'm positive a lot more characters will be shown in the next chapter… XD


	3. A Warm Cup of Milk

Chapter 3 : A Warm Cup of Milk

Mayuri sighed in his bed and gripped his pillow harder. The events earlier in the day were far too much, and to think, there are more coming the day after. He did not want to wake up, that is, _if _he _could_ sleep. He tossed side to side making his blanket wrap around his slim body even more. His bed was big enough for two people; Urahara bought it for him for that purpose. Sometimes, when Mayuri was younger and he found himself awake late at night, Urahara would come in his room and sleep beside him. He would laugh and tell jokes, he would even sometimes stroke his hair waiting for the golden eyes to finally shut close, and he _honestly_ missed those days.

He sat up and ran his hands over his hair, resting his elbows on his knees and stared at the darkness that surrounded him. Sighing, he shook of the blanket that was draped over him and stood up. Stretching his somewhat tired limbs, he put on his fluffy bunny slippers-he swears that it was a gift-and wrapped a small sweater over his violet pajamas. Reaching his hands in front of him, he managed to get to the door, but not before tripping over a few things first.

Walking along the dimmed halls of the organization spooked him in a way, even making him wary enough to glance behind him ever so often. After what seemed like hours of walking endlessly, he reached his destination. Stopping in front of a door that looked like it led to a mess hall, he cautiously opened the door; feeling relieved that a single motion like that didn't raise the alarm, if there was ever one. Letting his hand wander over the walls, he clicked on what felt like a light switch. Hoping that it was indeed what he thought it was and not some alarm, he pressed. The lights turned on around the room and he felt relieved.

"Yo, what are you doing up so early?"

A voice behind him makes him jump a few feet forward, turning around and grasping his chest. How did he get in there without making a sound? After a few moments of almost dying from a heart attack, he coughs and stands straight, looking the intruder up and down. It seems that whoever it was, he was also suffering the same predicament as him. His hair, an odd shade of teal was messy and stuck out in different angles, and his eyes were surprisingly the same color. He wore plain white pajamas, the bottom part looking more like a haramaki. His eyes stopped at the feet, fluffy blue kitten slippers. He wanted to snort, but seeing as his slippers were pink and had floppy ears, he didn't want to take that chance.

"Okay, okay, I have a weird taste for slippers. I hope we can keep our footwear a secret, what's yer name?" The man smiles, his fanged teeth showing as he reaches forward and pats Mayuri on the shoulder.

"Mayuri."

"Oh, Mayuri, eh? You're with that other new guy, Urara or something?"

"Yes and its Urahara."

"Hmmmm, well, do you want milk? I was gonna get some for myself, but if you want to, you can have some." He motions his head to a small room with a huge label saying Kitchen on it. Mayuri nodds and follows him.

"So, can't sleep?" he asks as he puts water in a kettle.

"Hai. Everything's…"

"I understand, I was like that too when I entered here. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

Mayuri felt comfortable in his company, he gives him a rare smile when the glass of milk is placed in front of him. He sits on a table and the stranger follows him and sits on the other side. His eyes travel the other's face and he notices that he looks familiar, his face resting on his mind as a blur. He was about to ask something but decides against it, it might be connected to the case. He stares at the cup of milk in his hand, watching the white liquid as he shakes the cup a bit. A deep chuckle makes him look up.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll fit in. I haven't told you my name, have I?"

"No, I don't think so." Mayuri nearly slaps himself for being too _nice _to him. But whoever this guy is, he has a very relaxed aura about him, making even him feel at ease.

"I'm Grimmjow, and if you meet some guy with bright orange or red hair, ignore them. They'll tell you things." He leans forward, and he whispers while looking around as if someone was eavesdropping. He grins at Mayuri and gives a thumb up sign. "You just hang with me and you'll be fine."

"Uh-huh." The scientist can't help but smile, every doubt in him being lifted.

"See, it's all good."

"So, why are you here?"

"Oh, that." A chuckle escapes his lips. "I can't sleep too."

"Ah. Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"N…nothing."

"You don't know how to get back, do you?"

"W…what?"

"…"

"Yes, I am. Can you help me back?"

Grimmjow laughs and takes both of their empty cups and leaves it in the sink. After cleaning both of them, he goes back to Mayuri and pats his head. He smirks when he felt his hand smacked away. "Well, let's go? I'm actually surprised myself I didn't have to break in here."

"W…what! Break in?"

"Nah, I don't mean it like that. They sometimes lock the kitchen because I tend to eat a lot." he grins sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yoruichi-san must have known that I was unable to sleep…"

"That woman can be scary at times." Grimmjow motions him outside while he closes the lights and the door.

While walking, they talked about the weirdest of things. Mayuri was surprised; he was _never_ this calm outside the laboratory. But he found that the teal haired man was a fun companion, he knew that Grimmjow had problems, but the man was able to make him smile _effortlessly_. His stay here might be worthwhile after all. After a few questions from Grimmjow, they finally made their way to Mayuri's room.

"Well, I had a good night with you, Mayuri."

"Same to you, and thank you for the company, Grimmjow."

"I hope ya' don't get lost in there, ya' hear?"

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright, good night to you too."

A pat on his head makes him smile and he watches as Grimmjow walks away, his hands in his pockets and giving him a wave before disappearing in the darkness. Mayuri closes the door and thinks about earlier; it surprised him that he became friends with the man so quickly. Sighing, he felt the warm milk do its job and he suddenly feels sleepy. Leaving his slippers in front of the door, he makes a journey to his bed barefoot, collapsing on it as soon as his knees touch the mattress. Covering himself up in his blankets, he thinks about a certain blue haired fellow with kitty slippers and falls to sleep. 

_His stay here might be worthwhile after all._

...Yes, it's Grimmjow... got a problem with it? I just can't leave him out of my story... he just HAS to be included... ya know? XD . Orange and red haired guys... I thinks that's a pretty obvious hint neh?


	4. Sexta

CHAPTER 4: Sexta

Loud blaring sirens awoke the heavily sleeping scientist. Still groggy from his good night's rest, he opened his eye. With half of his face comfortably sitting on his pillow, he yawns and rubs the other cheek which wasn't currently buried under the mass of a fluffy cushion. Despite being a fast thinker, a brain most people would wish they had, his mental capacity was slow when it comes to waking up early in the morning. Wanting to go resume his peaceful slumber he turns over and tries to reach his desk, his hand groping around for the imaginary alarm clock he thought he had.

He searched... and searched... and searched yet _again_.

After full five minutes of searching with no success, his dulled senses finally clears up and he quickly sits up. He can hear the thunderous sound echo in his room, loud enough that he can feel the slight vibrations travel around his body. Panic filled his focus. He suddenly throws his covers back and dresses as appropriately as someone in a rush could and grabs his lab kit and heads out.

Everything happened in a blur, people rushed passed him, and he tried to look for any familiar face. His eyes shifted from face to face and he hugged his suitcase more, he liked being in a situation where he controlled the outcomes-and this was _not_ one of those moments-. Not seeing anybody he knew, he just followed the people wherever they went. He ran for what seemed like hours, every hallway they passed connected to each other in a confusing maze, and he was getting tired. Of course, he was just imagining things with his highly puzzled brain which made him imagine a few minutes to hours. The next thing that happened was sure to rattle his thinking further.

They ended up inside a meeting hall.

Confusion kicked the thought of panicking out of his terribly dizzy head. Everyone seemed to be acting normally as if the whole end-of-the-world thing _didn't happen_. People who earlier looked as if the building was on fire and scrambled around were calmly making their way inside the room. He was really confused now. He looked around, it was a big room, very much like a mansion's hallway, with huge chandelier-like lights hanging above them, its glow lighting up the whole room. There were rows of desks on either side of the area, a couple of couches and tables somewhere in the middle and at the center sat a huge table which was situated on top of a platform.

He stood frozen in the doorway, not caring-or noticing- the people the shoved passed him to get inside. He gripped his case to his chest and stepped forward. A hand clamps on his shoulder and he desperately tries not to jump. Successfully hiding his surprise, he tilts his head and his golden eyes widen.

"Is there any reason why Mayu-chan is barefoot?"

Urahara smiles down at him and he notices something very terrible. He glances around the room, his face solid as he realizes that people were staring at him. He looks down. And just as his superior has said, he feared that he was indeed _correct_.

"The alarm… w…what?" he tries to say, ignoring the snickers and giggles directed at his lack of footwear.

"Ah, sorry about that, Mayuri. He didn't inform you, did he?" Yoruichi arrives late and stops beside him, the people around the room giving her a small salute. "Don't worry, the floor here isn't dirty." She comments again seeing Mayuri rub his foot against his other leg as if cleaning it of imaginary dust.

"Uh… what the hell?" his slightly effeminate voice squeaks much to his chagrin, he frowns.

"The alarm you heard ain't for danger, it's fer starting the meetin'. Guess I fergot to tell yer'." A gruff voice calls out from one of the couches, his frown deepens. Zaraki. His blue eyebrows furrow in annoyance. Not only was his day ruined early, but it was all because of a certain man that he despised _just yesterday_. Quite an amazing coincidence, he would later think; if he didn't spend so much time glaring at the man sitting on the sofa.

"Alright, let's start the meeting shall we?" Yoruichi shouts out commandingly, she walks towards Zaraki's couch in front of the platform and hits his head. A loud smack was heard around the room. Mayuri felt grateful to the woman. Urahara smiles at him and tries to offer his slippers, Mayuri's only reaction was to look appalled and embarrassed, and the blond just smiles.

"Alright, is everyone here?" the president says as she sits on a chair just beside the table. The two scientists are gestured to sit beside her whom they accepted silently and sat on the sofa. He notices that a few seats were missing, and since his new friend Grimmjow was not present, he tells himself that he must be late.

"Not yet, Yoruichi-san, seems like the people in the second division are still proceeding here."

"Eh, Soifon, where the hell did you station them?"

"Oh, they must be occupying the farthest area. They _accidentally_ destroyed the fifth division three days ago."

"Dumbasses. Well, let's start the meeting."

~*~*~

"Oi, Ichigo, where the hell is the meeting room again?"

"Dumbass! I'm new here, remember? What about you, you're not doing anything!"

"Asshole, were twins! I'm fuckin' new here as well, ya' fucking imbecile!"

"Shut up you idiots! I can't believe I have to be the one to drag you to the meeting room!"

"Stop arguing and just run, you morons!"

"Please shut up, it's making us lightheaded."

Eight people ran along the corridors of the huge building. Five of them had assorted blinding hair colors and were dressed in the usual Onmituskido uniform; black Kevlar Trench coats covered their ninja-esque jumpsuits, their white boots silently clinking on the stone floor. The other three wore lab coats and were talking amongst themselves; silent people like them didn't suit well with people as loud as their companions.

Grimmjow ran as he directed the faction behind him, his hand was griping another friend's arm in a protective hold. The girl in his grasp giggled and he couldn't help but smile back. The twins, one who had an odd bright orange hair and the other with dyed white hair rolled their eyes and followed suit.

"Oi, dumbass, stop oglin' her breasts, are we there yet?" the white haired one, and obviously the one with more attitude snidely remarked, groaning when his twin elbowed him. "Eh, yer thinkin' the same thing too!"

"Ithigooo and Hithigoo are funny!"

The teal haired man laughed and turned his head, nearly colliding with the huge glass door before he was pulled back by the twins. The group stops, they finally made it to the meeting room, and with minutes to spare. Grimmjow glances at his watch and groans, wrong, they were fifteen minutes late for the briefing, and the damn woman would have their asses. He places both hands on the two handles and pushes, quickly regretting it as he realizes that the talking inside stops.

"I see you finally made it here." The leader casually remarks from her chair.

"Not my fault these idiots easily get lost." He replies and shrugs. "Eh, Mayuri, nice to see you here. Seems ya' got rid of yer slippers for the meeting, heh?" He lets out a loud laugh, accompanied by many others when the scientists blushes and brings his feet up on the chair.

"Urahara-san, Mayuri-san!" a boy with dark spiky hair at the back of the group ran to the two, another two people accompanying him.

"Akon-kun, Rin-kun, Nemu-chan! I've missed you!" Urahara stands up and envelopes the three in a soft hug, patting each of their heads afterward.

"It's not even a day since we last saw each other, Urahara-san." Rin, the smallest boy with brown hair and a ponytail on the top of his head chuckled and sat on the empty seat just beside his superior. "Hello, Mayuri-san!"

"Hnn."

"I see you got here safely as they said."

"Yeah, it was really scary at first, but it's fun!"

"Good to hear, and sit down right beside us, you two."

"Hai." Nemu and Akon say in unison. The girl named Nemu, had dark ebony hair that was braided at the back, her huge green eyes sparkling as she smiles.

"Alright, now that we're complete, everybody sit down and I'll start from the beginning." She pauses; the others wait for what she will say next. "Soifon, please do it."

The others groaned and as if they were one, rolled their eyes to themselves. Sometimes, just looking at the most powerful woman they have ever seen drape her (as the men found it to be) scantily covered legs on the table, her hands relaxed behind her head and yawning openly, they think that this was all just a game for her, all the serious talk early merely child's play. Her bright eyes lands on her Vice President and smiles. Her gold eyes twinkling with mischievousness and playfulness, but underneath that, they all know that those orbs have seen unspeakable things and were capable of seeing through almost everybody.

"Oh, wait a minute. I have to introduce these two to the others first to avoid all the confusion later." She holds her legs apart, the spandex hugging her legs easily moves and she ends up having her legs spread out on the iron table. Most of the men almost couldn't hold back their chokes of surprise. "All of you stand up. Except you Zaraki, eh, don't go scowling at me you dumbass, you're lucky I didn't-oh! Yeah, Urahara, Mayuri, these are my top members of the Onmitsukido." A grunt. "Eh, there might be a reason you're not standing up, Zaraki. Shut up and let me do my work here."

She points at two of the people who were late earlier and motions them to move forward. The first one was Grimmjow and the second one was a woman with a, dare say it, a voluptuous figure and long green wavy hair. "Introduce yourselves." Yoruichi seriously tells them and Mayuri can't help but feel nervous.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, yo' Mayuri, how's it going?"

"Grimmjow. Don't change the subject."

"Fine. I'm an ex-de la Rosa member, formerly known as the agent sexta."

"J…jeagerjacques."

"Yeah, ya' got it right. The bodies ya' examined five weeks ago, one of 'em was my fucking _brother_."

I wonder what's gonna happen next... Well… I promise I'll show more Kenpachi in the next chapter. Anybody know who the green haired lady is? Come on, it's really obvious. And if you're wondering why she talks like that, you'll find out soon enough. XD More characters will be introduced in the next chapter… beware. And I hope you had fun reading this. I just find it fun when Mayu-chan is embarrassed.

I appreciate reviews please, they're like cookies for me!!!


End file.
